


Absolution

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: On the Nature of Daylight [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Souls like hers are the reason Eothas is doing what must be done.
Relationships: Eothas (Pillars of Eternity) & Original Character(s)
Series: On the Nature of Daylight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



He truly wants to free people, even if Idalia cannot see it. His child is too kind-hearted, too hopeful to comprehend some workings of the world. And that is how it should be.

Souls like hers are the reason Eothas is doing what must be done. But in order to let souls like hers shine so brightly, sometimes others have to do darker things. Maybe shadows are necessary for the light to be visible to mortals.

Even he cannot make her understand, not so easily. But he can free her, can grant her the gift of making her own choices, instead of having her life determined by carrying his lights inside her. There is little he can do for her, but he can take that light away, so that it would no longer blind people. Because then, they would stop seeing her as a symbol, and would simply see _her_.


End file.
